


Stay With Me

by Skullszeyes



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Rough Kissing, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Oswald is getting annoyed with Edward kissing him and walking away.





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this ship, but I didn't know how, not until I was watching some MV's on yt about them. :) I didn't really know how I wanted to write this, but I wanted them to already be established, the endings kinda weirdly cut off, but oh wells.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative.

They were together. Three months into a relationship, and Oswald was still adjusting to it, every moment of his day he didn’t think they were together. Except Edward would remind him by kissing him when they were alone, or simply standing beside him, fingers twining with his own. 

He didn’t really know how to do anything else with the relationship, to make things go deeper than they were. He was afraid of what would happen, or how he would react to it.

He didn’t have too, not when Edward beat him too it. While he was thinking, trying to figure out what he was meant to do, and also stay on topic with the recent activity in Gotham. There were always was a new insanity running amok in the streets, sometimes blowing up a store, or a mass murderer trying to scare the other crime bosses. 

Oswald always sent someone to handle it. It was a simple evening, a glass in his hand while he stared at the TV, watching the news of the recent maniac going to Arkham. He heard the door closing from a far, placing his glass down. 

Oswald stood, but before he could take a step, Edward bounded into the room with a smile on his face, he wore his usual green and white suit, and bowler hat. 

“There you are,” Oswald said, relieved. “I thought I wasn’t going to see you until tomorrow...not with the whole—”

Edward walked over to him and he closed the gap between them, his hand snaked around his waist, pulling him against his body. 

Oswald, shocked by the sudden display of affection, sank into the kiss. It wasn’t a peck in anyway, Edward opened his mouth and deepened the kiss. His mind swam and his body loosened, leaning against Edward, fingers curling into Edward’s coat. He couldn’t help the needy moan leaving his lips. They kissed longer than he thought they would, and when they stopped to catch their breaths, Edward placed a peck on his forehead then he turned and left the room.

Oswald almost fell before grabbing the table to keep his balance, and his mouth fell open once the door to the room closed. 

He sat back down in his chair, confusion overwhelming him. “What the hell was that about?”

He bit down on his lip, his body sang with need, but he had things to do than focus on his sexual interests.

For the rest of the day, Edward was out of the house, conducting his own mishaps in the city. Oswald, who knew he could take care of himself, didn’t worry about him too much. He did keep his eye on the news in case the GCPD captured Edward. 

He heard nothing, and as the day was ending, he tried getting in contact with Edward, hoping to hear from him. Except no one has seen him for some time. 

“Where would he be?” Oswald wondered after he finished having a meeting with some gangsters that were asking about a territory that the Scarecrow owned. Oswald listened for mostly five minutes before his mind went to Edward, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to think about anything else, he told the men to leave and complain to the Scarecrow themselves.

He meandered down the hallway to his bedroom when Edward showed up around the corner. He stopped, shocked and relieved.

“I’ve been looking for you, Ed.”

Edward nodded, walking toward him. “I heard.”

“Where were you?” 

“Places,” he answered, then he pressed Oswald against the wall, leaning down to kiss him. 

Oswald knew he was going to kiss him, there was a sort of glazed look beyond his glasses, determination in his stride, but also waryiness when he glanced over Oswald’s shoulder. They were alone in the hall, and Edward managed to coax out more moans and whimpers from Oswald who held onto him.

It was nice to feel Edward pressed against him, a sort of comfort that he was there, that Edward was his, and that they can be together. 

Except like last time, Edward pulled back, smiled down at Oswald and headed down the hall. 

Oswald panted, arousal moving through his body, and he couldn’t help but narrow his gaze to the right where Edward disappeared too. He was getting annoyed that Edward kept kissing him then leaving. He wanted Edward to stay and kiss him a lot longer, he wanted more from him, and he was getting the feeling Edward was playing a game with him.

He stood against the wall, welling up the annoyance to rid him of his arousal before pushing away from the wall and heading to his bedroom. He locked the door, got undressed and changed into his pajamas. Then he crawled into his bed with the thick blankets and settled against the pillows. 

The silence ached, and he wanted Edward to sleep next to him, to feel his body and his breath. They hadn’t gone far in their relationship, but the subtle affection was what made Oswald happy, he didn’t need anything overly sexual to know that he was happy, and that Edward was happy.

He was getting annoyed by the ‘kiss and run’ method Edward was displaying. He wanted to know why he had to get him worked up than leave him. 

Oswald was hurt, a pain throbbed in his chest, but he’d rather be angry than sad, to kill than cry, to destroy the world instead of falling apart. He wanted to be loved, not taken advantage of, to not be left alone, or used because of his emotions being exploited. He was not weak, he was simply in love.

Oswald fell asleep, and when he woke up, he was in someone’s arms and they were holding him tightly to their chest. He gasped, pulling back, only to see it was Edward. He glanced to the door, but it was closed and he figured that he might have picked the lock, or even come through the window.

“Ed?” he whispered, poking Edward in the chest. 

Edward murmured something before opening his eyes. “Oswald, good morning.” He was about to lean forward to place a kiss on Oswald’s lips, expect Oswald moved back. “What’s wrong?”

Oswald glared at him. “What’s wrong?” he asked, getting out of Edward’s embrace. “You keep kissing me and leaving. Do you realize what kind of effect that is having on me?”

Edward stared at him as if he didn’t understand what he was talking about. “I kissed you?”

“Yes, twice yesterday, you kissed me and it...was really good...and then you left me.” He sounded like a child, but he didn’t want to have to go through the confusion and wonder at Edward’s strange decisions.

“I don’t remember...kissing you yesterday,” Edward said, sitting up and reaching for his glasses that were on the nightstand. “Are you sure it was me?”

Oswald arched an incredulous brow. “Are you seriously asking me if I cheated on you without realizing it was  _ you _ ? Of course it was you!”

“Maybe it was…” Edward muttered, shaking his head. “You said it was good?”

Oswald glanced away, feeling uncomfortable by the confession. “Yeah...we kissed…”

“And it was good?” Edward asked, repeating himself more urgently.

Oswald nodded. “Yes, it was good...what do you want me to say? I like kissing you.”

Edward looked conflicted. “I don’t think that was me.”

“Of course it was you, Ed, I’m not dumb,” Oswald said, about to get off the bed. 

Except Edward grabbed his arm, pulling him back. “I’m serious, I don’t think it was me. I think it was…” Edward scowled at whatever thought was in his head, but then his gaze snapped back at Oswald who was staring at him, confusion rising and annoying him, “I’ll do better.”

“Wait...what?” Oswald said, but he was pushed onto his back and Edward climbed on top of him, his eyes widened and before he could say anything, Edward kissed him more feverently.

All thought of animosity evaporated from Oswald’s mind, and all he could really focus on was Edward’s mouth on him, his body pressing him down against the bed. His fingers interlacing with his, pulling them over Oswald’s head.

“Ed,” Oswald murmured during the kiss, but a moan left his lips. He didn’t want it to stop, he didn’t want Edward to get up and walk away. He wanted him to stay in his bed and kiss him.

Then the bedroom doors opened and the kiss came to an abrupt end to the appearance of Barbara Kean and Tabitha Galavan. Both women had their brows arched as they looked at Edward and Oswald.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Barbara said, a playful yet sarcastic smile pulled at the corner of her lips.

“Why are you in my house?” Oswald asked, pushing Ed off of him.

Barbara rolled her eyes. “You walked in on me and Tabitha one time, remember that boys?”

Oswald and Edward both looked at each other with disdain before their attention went back to the two women.

“Yeah, so this comes full circle,” Barbara said, “makes sense for us to walk in on you two.”

“Whatever,” Oswald said, shaking his head “what do you want?”

“I have a business proposition for you,” Barbara said.

“Right now?” he asked, glancing at Edward.

Barbara looked at Tabitha before shrugging her shoulders. “I was hoping to get it out of the way by noon, but we can wait till then.”

“Thank you,” Oswald said, hoping he sounded calm than annoyed, “now leave.”

Barbara smiled sweetly, “Have fun boys.” Then she and Tabitha left the room.

Edward didn’t waste time shoving Oswald back down and kissing him. Oswald held his shoulders, still thinking Edward was going to get up and leave him. Except Edward didn’t, they stayed on the bed, kissing, until their minds began to swim with arousal that Edward managed to take his clothes off, kneading his skin and whispering compliments, some that made Oswald laugh.

By the time they were coming down from their high, Oswald was lying against Edward’s chest, falling asleep.

Edward smiled down at him. “I’ll try to control  _ him,  _ I know it wouldn’t be any good for the both of us if he confused us.”

Oswald slowly nodded. “Stay with me, Ed.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
